deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Kasugano vs Takeda Takahashi
Sakura Kasugano vs Takeda Takahashi is a What-if Death Battle made by Kamehameha300. Description Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat! You've seen and read Ryu vs Scorpion, so today we have their apprentices. These teens were trained from those warriors, and we're gonna find out who'd win in a fight! Let's begin. Interlude https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ Wiz: Apprentices. Younger warriors trained by a higher authority. Boomstick: And you've all heard of Ryu vs Scorpion, so we're gonna make their teen apprentices fight! We have Sakura Kasugano, the schoolgirl trained by Ryu Hoshi... Wuz: And Takeda Takahashi, the son of Kenshi. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sakura Kasugano https://youtu.be/d-C_BtFdT7Q Wiz: Sakura Kasugano was a normal schoolgirl with a normal life. Her schedule consisted of Friends, School, and Free Time. Nothing out of the ordinary changed that. Until she watched the latest Street Fighter Tournament. Boomstick: And it's a good thing she did, because watching the tournament changed her life forever! She witnessed none other than Ryu Hoshi, kicking ass and looking cool while doing it. This inspired her to find that son of a bitch, and ask him to train her! Oh, and she decided "Fuck School. I'm finding Ryu! I agree with that decision. Wiz: Is that because you never made it to high school? Boomstick: Oh, shut up! Wiz: The journey was short lived, however. She had little trouble finding Ryu. However, he declined to train her. But this didn't stop her. She trained in the ways of Street Fighting, and at the age of sixteen, she went to find Ryu again. Boomstick: Stubborn-ass teenagers. So she went on another journey, and she met some interesting people. Including a sumo wrestler, an old rival, and finally, Dam Hibiki. If you know Dan, he thinks he's the best goddamn fighter around, even though he's pathetic in every way. Wiz: Dan trained Sakura, along with his new friend, Blanka, until she finally tracked Ryu down. Or, so she thought. It was actually Ryu's best friend, Ken Masters. They also became friends, and found Ryu. But he wasn't himself. He was being mind controlled by the sinister M. Bison. Boomstick: Ohhh, I hate that guy! Luckily, Sakura and Ken were able to save Ryu from the mind control, and stop Bison. However, Ryu was STILL not going to train her! Oh come the fuck on! Wiz: But Sakura had made friends, and learned a lot. This journey surely wasn't a waste, and she still studied in the ways of Street Fighting, to one day be as great as Ryu. https://youtu.be/2gWGbmGD7r8 Boomstick: Of course, using Ryu's techniques means that she can perform his moves. She can use a Hadoken, in which she can blast a smaller ball of energy to hit the opponent! I'll bet she could make Grilled Cheese Sandwiches with ease. Wiz: She can also perform a Shoryuken(although her inferior experience makes it more of a mini-Shoryuken) in which she can launch a powerful uppercut. She can also perform a Jumping Tatsumaki, in which she can leap and spin with a powerful kick. Boomstick: Like a mini-helicopter! Wiz: Um...sure. However, she is not nearly as powerful as the Ryu, so her moves will have less power than when he performs them. Not to forget that she is not very experienced, as she is a simple schoolgirl who is a rookie to the art of combat. Boomstick: At least she can rock that outfit enough to generate sex appeal! Wiz: SHE'S...A...TEENAGER! Sakura Kasugano: Training is fun if you set your mind to a specific goal to work toward! Takeda Takahashi https://youtu.be/SMdFj47czM Wiz: Many years ago, a boy named Takeda lived a happy and normal life in Thailand... Boomstick: Aaand shit's gonna go downhill. Wiz: But Takeda's mother was slayed by The Red Dragon, a sinister clan lead by the forces of evil. Takeda was heartbroken, and his father, Kenshi left him to avenge her death. He left Takeda with an ally of his. Boomstick: That ally was Hanzo Hasashi, AKA Scorpion. And this time, with a beautiful beard! So Hanzo trained Takeda in the ways of his clan; the Shirai Ryu. Too bad Takeda sucked at fighting, and took it as seriously as my Ex-Wife when I told her to take out the Trash. Wiz: After a chunk of the Shirai Ryu were eradicated, they became more vulnerable. Luckily, this got Takeda to become a dedicated member of the Shirai Ryu. Until Kenshi returned, and Takeda blamed him for his Mother's death. Boomstick: Over time, Takeda joined a small group that worked in The Special Forces, who were training to be the new Earthrealm Defenders. Takeda became friends with his team mates, and even had a Romantic Relationship with Jacqui Briggs. Oh ho! Takeda, you sly dog! https://youtu.be/7frv4gWAvHk Wiz: Takeda is a superb fighter(due to fighting alongside The Shirai Ryu and The Special Forces), and has shown to have incredible senses and reflexes. He is also the holder of several deadly weapons. His signature weapon(s) is a Whip with several blades on the sides of it. Boomstick: Then there are the other weapons. He has Kunais...which explode. And he has these discount lightsabers too. Plasma Swords to be an exact nerd like Wiz. Wiz: First, screw you. Second, Takeda still has a lot to learn about the ways of combat, and has been defeated by better trained people multiple times. He can be cocky, which can help opponents get the better of him. Boomstick: And I just purchased a Plasma Sword on Ebay. Wiz: WHAT?! Boomstick: Now...let's make ourselves a sandwich. Takeda slams his heel down on the opponent's face, shattering it. Takeda Takahashi: Wow, that hurt to watch. Pre-Death Battle (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE https://youtu.be/fSMCDok6GY4 It was a beautiful day, but in the base of The Shirai Ryu, many warriors were busy. Inside this protected area, Takeda Takahashi practiced using his whip. He continued sharpening his skills. Takeda Takahashi: Okay. Hopefully I can perfect this new technique, so I'll be ready for my next battle. But for now...I need a break. Takeda quickly turns around, but jumps back quickly. He was startled by a cute schoolgirl who had somehow got in. Takeda had no knowledge of who this person was, but this was indeed Sakura Kasugano, who had a cheerful smile on her face. Sakura Kasugano: Hello! Takeda Takahashi: Whoa Whoa Whoa! You can't be here! This is a secret and protected base, home to the Shirai Ryu-'' ''Sakura Kasugano: You look pretty strong. Let's have a little battle! Sakura gets into her fighting position. https://youtu.be/0vp_4vc-btl Takeda Takahashi: Fine. After all, you are an intruder. And I can't let you stay here! Takeda and Sakura get ready to fight, with concentration shown on both combatants faces. FIGHT! Takeda lifts up his face mask and runs at Sakura. This somehow caught her off-guard, so he was able to land an upward fist. He jabs her twice in the stomach, and left-hooks Sakura across the face. He prepares to slam her over the head. Takeda Takahashi: Now take thi-'' ''Sakura Kasugano: Shoryuken! Sakura performs a Shoryuken fast enough hit Takeda straight in the chin. The impact was strong enough to hit Takeda backwards into the air. Sakura took advantage of this by flipping above him and kicking him hard on the stomach, bringing him to the ground. Takeda flips up fast enough to dodge a kick from Sakura. He dashes backwards to put distance between each other. Sakura Kasugano: You're pretty strong! Takeda Takahashi: Kid, you have no idea. Takeda whips out several Kunais, and throws them at Sakura. Sakura Kasugano: Whoa! She ducks under some of them, but one sticks into her shoulder. Sakura lets out a cry of pain. Takeda dashes forward and flying kicks Sakura with extreme force, powerful enough to knock her down. She rolls back from the hit, still wounded. Takeda runs again, but didn't see Sakura charging up a certain attack. He is blasted back by a ball of energy. Takeda Takahashi: What?! Sakura Kasugano: Hadouken! Takeda lands hard, and shows no signs of getting up. Finally, he managed to lift himself up. Sakura Kasugano: That's it! This was for fun, but now you've gone to far! Takeda stood up, clearly dazed from the hit. He got back into his fighting position. Takeda Takahashi: Okay...let's go. He clicks a button on an unknown tool, and a beam of energy came out. Sakura's eyes widened at the weapon. Takeda ran at her and swung the Plasma Sword. Sakura desperately tried to dodge it, but she was slashed a few times. Sakura Kasugano: AAAAUUUGHHH! Takeda throws aside his swords and takes out his whip. He whips it forward, wrapping around Sakura. He pulls it forward and spin-punches her. He clicks it, retracting several blades all over the whip. Takeda Takahashi: I'm sorry. (Music Stop) He shoots it forward in one move, an the blade goes right through Sakura's mouth to the back of her head. Takeda pulls it out, and swiftly throws his Kunai into Sakura's head, making a loud "THUNK"! Sakura's corpse wobbles around, before it explodes right in Sakura's head. Her corpse fell to the ground. Takeda retracts his whip, and falls to his knees, as grief and regret overcome him. KO! Results https://youtu.be/Gs6G3paMBCA Boomstick: Well...shit. We killed a child. Wiz: Sakura honestly stood no chance. Takeda outclassed her in nearly every category. Boomstick: Except for sex appeal! Wiz: Again, no. First off, Takeda is a MUCH better fighter. While both have done some impressive things. But Takeda has been trained by the best. By Scorpion, the leader of the Shirai Ryu. For a very long time. Takeda has sharpened his skills in the art of fighting after grueling training sessions. And it payed off. He has taken on the likes of the most powerful warriors in Earthrealm AND Outworld. Sakura was never actually trained by Ryu; she actually trained herself without a Master. This is a problem because her fight skill is hardly enough to defend herself. His training also really shows when he was able to sense Reptile while he was invisible. This would require a lot of training to pull off. Boomstick: The last factor is arsenal. Takeda has a pretty large goddamn arsenal, which is powerful and obscure enough to overpower Sakura. And because Sakura has no arsenal, she has little to no ways to counter it. Looks like Sakura...got...killed....by a...kunai. Wiz: You really couldn't think of a pun for that? Boomstick: No. Wiz: The Winner is Takeda Takahashi. Next Time Boomstick: Next Time ooon Death Battle. AN ASSASSIN BATTLE SEASON 2 FINALE A NEW VERSION OF A BELOVED WIKI FIGHT ''A Silhouette of a man with some kind of "hidden blades", crossed over his chest. Next to him, is the Silhouette of a bald man, with two pistols crossed over his chest. Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Kamehameha300 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles